In general, several pots in which flowers or trees are planted are disposed for a home, interior or exterior decoration, environment beautification, landscape architecture, and the like.
In particular, a pot support on which pots may be disposed in several stages is provided at porches of various buildings, parks, public places, roadsides, bridges, and the like. A plurality of pots are arranged on the pot support for the purpose of decoration.
Further, after a drain plate is placed on the bottom, a cultivation medium is formed on the drain plate by using artificial soil or the like. Then, flowers, trees, or the like are cultivated.
In this state, in order to water the flowers or the trees, water is periodically sprinkled on each of the pots by using watering pots, sprayers, hoses, gourds, or the like.
It is difficult to dispose conventional pots at places that are substantially perpendicular to the ground, such as a wall surface, and to arrange pots in a predetermined pattern. For this reason, it is difficult to effectively form landscape architecture.
Further, if the drain plate is placed and a cultivation medium is formed using artificial soil, the replacement of cultivated plants is difficult and very troublesome in some cases.
Further, when the conventional pot or drain plate is used, in order to replace plants with other plants, new plants should be cultivated after plants cultivated in the pot or the cultivation ground are pulled up, removed, or moved to other places, which is troublesome.
In addition, since it is not easy to supply water only to the pot or the cultivation medium when plants are watered, water flows out on a peripheral floor, so that the peripheral floor is sometimes messy or appearance is spoiled. Since a watering pot or a gourd is used to water the plants, it is difficult to accurately adjust the amount of water to be supplied. As a result, water is excessively supplied and surplus water flows out on the floor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.